You Mean the World to Me
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this so please read. This is one-shot! ShunxAlice DanxRuno  At the beginning it's more ShunxAice but there will be DanxRuno  Please read and enjoy!


**Me:** This is my first attempt at DanxRuno so sorry if it's horrible.

**Dan: **I deserve well… I think

**Me: **You're not sure are you…?

**Dan: **Nope

**Me: **No big surprise there. Anyways this Fanfic is actually dedicated **Shana**. After what you told me about how my stories made you feel better, I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope the rest of you do too! =)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

* * *

**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I sat on top of the roof and stared into the sky. The only difference was the fact that I wasn't on my own house and someone special wasn't beside me. I was at Baron's house in New Vestroia while the Resistance was inside planning our next move. I looked beside to only fine no one there. At home, on earth, a very special person would have been there lying her head on my shoulder. We would sit there and stare at the stars for hours. I missed Alice and the worse part was the fact that I couldn't ask her to be my girlfriend before I left. I never even knew I was going to leave. I portal just came and sucked me up the next day. I closed my eyes and remembered the time we spent together.

"_Shun… do you think my parents are up there looking down on us?" Alice asked me hopefully. I could feel her warm breath when she talked. She lay on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. It was a routine for us since we both experienced the same pain._

"_Yeah," I took a deep sigh._

"_You know, you don't say much but everything you say means a lot," she said and looked at me right in the eyes. Her soft chocolate brown eyes made me melt. They sparkled under the moonlight._

"_Alice…"_

"_You see, you're doing it again!" she pouted playfully and turned away from me._

"_You don't like it?" I asked._

"_Maybe…" she whispered. She was looking up at the stars again. I slowly tilted her head so she would face me. We leaned in closer to each other and were__ centimetres__ apart from kissing when…_

"_Shun! What are you doing up there?" my annoying grandpa yelled. Alice quickly turned away blushing. I decided that I would ask her to be my girlfriend the next day but it never happened. I was walking through the streets of Wardington City when suddenly a portal formed in front of me. It seemed like no one else saw._

"Shun?" a girl questioned. I looked down from the roof to find Maron, Baron's little sister standing there. I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped off the roof, landing beside her.

"Hi there little one," I patted her head lightly; it reminded me of Alice's soft hair. I took a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Shun?" Maron asked me.

"Nothing you've got to worry about," I told her nicely. She just gave me a smile.

"Baron and the others want you inside," she stated. I nodded and we both went back into the house. It was quite crowded since there were so many people. Baron had a lot of siblings.

"There you are Shun," Dan said excitedly.

"We've decided where to go next," Ace started. He was sitting on the couch with Mira in his arms.

"Beta City!" Baron exclaimed. He was sitting on the floor beside his siblings.

"Alright," I said bluntly, "Is it alright if I go to sleep early tonight?" They all stared at me.

"Sure Shun… you can sleep in the room fourth door on the right down the hall," Baron said. I nodded a thanks and left. I sat on the bed and took out my cellphone from my bag. I carried it wherever I went, hoping that Alice would call but that was ridiculous. The phone connection wouldn't make it. I smiled as I looked at all the pictures I took with her. Then I heard a knock and quickly turned off my phone.

"Come in," Dan opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"It looks like we're sharing a room," he grinned and sat down beside me. I didn't bother yelling at him, "Are you alright?" he wasn't smiling anymore and had a worried look on his face. Dan could be obnoxious at times, but other then Alice, he was my best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Don't lie to me; I've known you since we were kids. I can tell when you lie," he stated.

"Alright, I'm crushing on someone…"

"Crushing? Seriously Shun? You're totally in love with Alice! How can you be crushing on someone?" he half yelled.

"Would you shut up? The person I'm crushing on is Alice and well since you already knew I guess I didn't have to tell you," I said annoyance clear in my voice. It felt weird telling Dan I had feelings for a girl. What was weirder was the fact that he didn't laugh at me.

"Oh… well you could have told me earlier," he pointed out.

"Whatever… so what should I do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm having my own problems. Runo's going to kill me when I get back! I left without telling her… haha…" I stared at him and he shrugged.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Alice won't kill me,"

"I know I have to leave and sort things out with Runo but brawling is like my life!" Dan said exaggerating.

"Maybe you're right…"

"That's a first," Dan just said something offensive to himself and I don't think he realized… "Wait… what am I right about?"

"Never mind… just go to sleep," He got off my bed and went to his own. I was about to close my eyes when, "Shun?"

"Yeah?" I said tiredly. I heard Dan turn towards me so I did the same.

"How much do you love Alice?" he asked curiously.

"A lot more than I could tell you," I whispered. He didn't laugh he just took a deep sigh. I guess Dan could be considerate sometimes.

"Would you do anything for her?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but why are you asking me all these questions,"

"Well first of all, I need ideas to solve Runo's problem and second this is the first time I've seen you open up to me so I'm going to take advantage of this," he grinned.

"Do you want to fix your problem and I'll fix mine?" I asked him.

"Of course! Are you crazy? Anything would be better than getting strangled by Runo," he said excitedly as he sat up in his bed.

"Well come with me," I said quietly. "And don't yell Dan."

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"One chocolate milk coming right up," I smiled at the customers and went to get the order. It was busy even though it was night. A lot of teenagers came to hang out and basically do nothing. I watched as everyone had fun and glanced at an empty table. The guys would have been sitting there but they weren't because they left us again. I got the person their chocolate milk and went to join Runo and Julie behind the counter. Runo had her cellphone out and was staring at a picture of Dan and her. While Julie was looking at a package Billy sent her.

"If that stupid Dan comes back I'll punch him so hard!" Runo yelled sadly. I sat beside her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to just leave," I whispered.

"Sure he didn't! Just like how Shun didn't but he just disappeared the same!" she stopped when she realized the hurt in my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said to her and gave her a smile. I quickly turned away as I felt my eyes go blurry. The day before he left, we were so close to kissing. I've been crushing on his ever since the beginning of high school. Then his grandfather came and disrupted us. The next day, he was gone. Was it because he just wanted to stay as friends and I was making it obvious that I wanted us to be more?

"Girls cheer up! I'm sure they'll be back," Julie said cheery.

"Yeah, you're right," though I wasn't so sure, "I've got to go home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I left before they said anything else. It's been months since the guys left and they didn't send us anything to tell us how they were doing. I ran all the way home.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

That stupid jerk! He left me again! Did brawling really matter that much to him? What place did I take in his heart? I was moping the floor of the café and muttering to myself. Julie left right after Alice did since it was my turn to help after business. I kicked the bucket of water and it spilt everywhere then I heard the door open.

"Sorry, we're closed," I said bluntly without looking up.

"Runo… wowww!" I turned around just in time to watch Dan slip on the exact spot I poured water on.

"You left me jerk!" I yelled and walked up to him. He looked up at me and gave me one of those smiles. I wanted to slap him but I didn't. In his other hand were roses.

"These are for you," he said and I took them from him blushing.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked on the verge of tears as I helped him get up. We sat at our usual table.

"You see, there's this group of people called the Vexos who are trying to take over New Vestroia. Drago really needed my help so I had to leave," he explained.

"I thought you didn't care anymore…" I whispered. He seemed hurt.

"Are you crazy? You mean the world to me," he said and hugged me.

"You got that from Shun or Marucho didn't you?" I laughed.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" he smiled.

"I missed you," I told him.

"I missed you too and that's why Shun and I decided to sneak back. We've got to go back though,"

"At least you're telling me this time," I punched him lightly, "You don't know how worried I was!"

"I'm sorry,"

"So much has happened since you guys left. I've got to tell you…" I was cut off with a soft pair of lips on mine.

"Tell me later," he grinned and kissed me again. When we kissed all the thoughts of hitting him left me.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," and he pecked me of the cheek, "Now how about some food…"

"DANIEL KUSO!" I yelled at him and punched him.

"What?" he asked and grinned as he watched me go into the kitchen. Things never change and I liked it that way. I smiled as I watched Dan staring at the menu and playing with the roses he gave me.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I looked at a picture album full of the brawlers. Everything seemed so perfect back then. Everyone was together and enjoying themselves.

"Fancy meeting you here…" I heard someone say. At first, the voice wouldn't register because it seemed too good to be true but then I turned around and saw my crush standing there.

"Shun… but how?" I asked mostly to myself as he sat down beside me.

"How did you get up here?" he questioned. I pointed to the ladder.

"I thought you left…" I whispered as I placed my head on his shoulder but then regretted it. What if he left to figure a way out to reject me?

"What's wrong?" he wondered out loud as I lifted my head.

"It's nothing…"

"You're not still mad are you?" he asked me.

"Well…" I wasn't mad at him… I wasn't sure what I felt about him.

"Alice, please don't be," he said as he held my hand in his. I blushed at his actions.

"You're talking a lot more now," I said stupidly. He stared at me strangely and then we both laughed, "I'm sorry that wasn't necessary was it?" Shun shook his head.

"Now that the awkward moment is over, let's finish what we didn't get to," Shun whispered and then sat in front of me.

"Shun don't sit there! You're going to fall off the roof," she said worriedly.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Don't worry, I'm a trained ninja" I said and then hugged her around the waist. She placed her arms around my neck and we leaned in to kiss. As her soft lips pressed on to mine, it felt like fireworks. It shook me so badly that I lost my balance and we both fell off the roof with Alice still in my arms. I landed on my back with her on top of me.

"Yeah you are a trained ninja," she giggled, "That can be easily distracted"

"Well I've never been kiss before," I said defensively.

"Well… will another one help?" she asked blushing. I nodded and she kissed me again. She lay down beside me and we just laid there staring at the stars, "Why did you decide to come back?"

"Because you mean the world to me,"

* * *

**Me: **Aww aren't they all so sweet together!

**Dan: **Yeah sure…

**Shun: **What he said…

**Me: **... Alright then… let's just pretend they didn't say anything. Aww aren't they sweet together? =) Hehe… I hope everyone enjoyed it! =) Please review and comment.


End file.
